The Boys Taste Like Boys
by FuckTheRichAndFamous
Summary: Maniggy highschool au where Twiggy is the crossdressing goth kid and Marilyn is a jock.
1. Chapter 1

div class="image" style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin: 5px 25px 15px 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); text-align: center; float: right; clear: none !important;" /div  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Did you know there's a new kid?" Brian turned to look at the blonde kid from his basketball team who had just asked him that. "No. Is it a chick?" "Nah, just some goth f*g." Brian grinned. "Really?" "Yeah, he evens wears dresses." Brian laughed with blonde basketball kid. "And he has dreadlocks!" Brian made a disgusted face. "F*g is right. Anyone who has long hair, no less dreadlocks, is such a weirdo." Brian's brown hair was cut just above his ears. The conversation, which was mainly just a string of profanity-laced insults directed at the poor new kid, went on until the end of homeroom. Brian picked up his books and headed to math class./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""We have a new student today. Jeordie, could you please come up and introduce yourself?" Brian heard a shy "y-yeah", and then the kid made his way up to the front of the classroom. He was slightly shorter than Brian himself, with black and red dreadlocks contrasting against his deathly pale skin. His eyes were big and innocent, a hazel color. Jeordie wore a cute green dress with fishnet stockings and combat boots as he played with his dreadlocks and looked down at the floor nervously./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Brian got a weird feeling as he stared at the boy in the green dress, and his face began to heat up. No... what was this feeling? It almost felt like... love... Brian took a deep breath and shook his head. He would not let this little freak turn his life upside down. He just wouldn't./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Jeordie introduced himself awkwardly before returning to his desk, but the 17 year old's mind wasn't on algebra. It was on the dream he had had the previous night. There was a man in it with beautiful, long, black hair, one blue contact with his other eye naturally hazel, and gothic makeup covering his face. Just thinking about the gorgeous man from his dream sent Jeordie into a dream world, but he was snapped out of it when he heard a deep voice snarl, "Fag." at him./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Jeordie turned around, his eyes brimming with tears, and he couldn't help but gawk. It was unmistakably the dream guy. Well, he was a jock with short hair and no contact, but it was unmistakably his face and voice. Jeordie got a hard-on just looking at him, and suddenly was very thankful for dresses./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""What, doesn't the little princess have anything to say back?", cooed some blonde kid from another nearby desk. Jeordie didn't pay any attention, instead grabbing a piece of slightly wrinkled notebook paper and writing "SPACEGHOST" across the top. Little did he know, Brian was watching in awe as he wrote the phrase, followed by some doodles of syringes, candy, and other things. Every time the blonde kid, who's name, Brian suddenly remembered, was Matt, glanced over at him, he would look away and try not to look like he had a crush on Jeordie. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Lunchtime came, and Jeordie was sitting alone outside with a black eye and busted lip. Brian noticed this and told his friend group he was going to go eat outside to "check out the hot girls". He sat next to Jeordie. "Um... are you okay?" Jeordie stared at him in disbelief. "You called me a fag in math class. Why the hell would you care if I'm okay or not?" The words stung Brian's heart. "W-well... I honestly don't think you're a fag... I just pretend to fit in with the jocks instead of being myself..." Brian never told this to anybody, so he had no idea why he was telling it to someone he had just met, but the words just poured out. Jeordie stared calmly at him, as if he had been expecting this the entire time./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Well, tell me some more about who you are inside. I think maybe I can help." Brian was interested./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Well...", Brian paused to sigh, "I never fit in with the popular kids, but I pretended to. I have since primary school. If I showed everyone who I am inside, they'd beat me up..." Brian sighed again, his hazel eyes brimming with tears. Suddenly, Jeordie hugged him from behind. "I know how it feels...", the sweet voice whispered in his ear. Jeordie coaxed Brian gently until he told him everything. "I'm..." Brian stopped talking for a second and looked up at Jeordie, his eyes wide and filled with fear. "I'm gay...", he confessed quietly. "And I hate our society. I want to be able to dress how I want, have my hair like I want... a-and I want people to be fucking afraid of me." Jeordie couldn't help but giggle at that last part./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Well, you've come to the right place, honey.", Jeordie teased, eliciting a dark blush from Brian followed by more giggling from his companion. Unfortunately, lunch ended, and Brian had to act like he thought Jeordie was a "freak", or a "fag", or whatever Matt and the others said. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"That night, Brian went into his bedroom, closed the door, made sure his parents were asleep, and started to write song lyrics. The lyrics just poured out of his heart as he took his mom's partially dried-up red pen to a sheet of slightly wrinkled notebook paper. "I peek into the hole, I struggle for control. The children love the show, but they fail to see the anguish in my eyes. Fail to see the anguish in my eyes." He grinned. Twiggy (his nickname for Jeordie) would love these. Twiggy... tears started to form in Brian's eyes. He loved Twiggy... with all of his fucking heart Brian loved Twiggy. And the popular jock assholes were keeping his Twiggy away from him... not anymore. Tomorrow, he would sit with him, talk to him in plain view of the jocks, hell, even kiss him in front of the entire school if they both wanted to. Tomorrow.../p 


End file.
